Ianthony Oneshot Collection
by Smoshersnorlax
Summary: Basically a collection of Ianthony oneshots...not much else to say really
1. Confession Time

**A/N: So basically I haven't written Ianthony in a month so I'm starting this oneshot collection to keep myself going. I hope you enjoy it and I don't mind taking requests if you want :)**

**Anthony's POV**

I paced around the empty house in slight turmoil, my insides churning with nervousness. _I can't believe I did that. Ian is going to be so mad at me._

Whilst waiting for Ian to get back home with our pizza, I played some Wind Waker to help get my mind off things. Zelda is one of my favourite video game franchises ever. You have to think about your every move, find your way through various dungeons and solve multiple puzzles. When I finally complete a temple that I've been stuck on for ages, I always get an overwhelming sense of achievement that non-gamers just wouldn't understand.

I didn't even realise how long I'd been playing until I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap their way around my neck from behind. A slow grin spread across my face and I paused my game to face Ian.

"Hey babe," he grinned at me before gently kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey," I smiled back. I was still worrying about what happened before in the back of my mind, but the warm smile on his adorable face was enough to overpower that.

"I got the pepperoni pizza, just how you wanted," Ian said as he walked around the sofa to sit down next to me.

"Thanks, I'm so hungry," I replied as he set the pizza box down on the table in front of us. "This pizza better have a fricking table on it or I'm gonna sue." Ian just laughed at my stupidity and opened the box to reveal that the pizza did indeed have a table on it.

"You happy now?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course I'm happy," I said as I ruffled his hair. "You're here, remember?"

"Don't go all mushy on me Anthony," Ian moved away from me slightly.

"What? I'm not being mushy!" Ian just shook his head at me.

"Yes you are," he said. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at me. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said with as much fake nonchalance as I could muster, whilst looking away from his accusing eyes.

Ian took my face into his hands so that I couldn't look away from him anymore. "You only say mushy crap like that when you've done something wrong." I couldn't think of anything to say in response to that so instead I just gulped nervously.

"Just tell me what it is Anthony," Ian said softly. "I can take it."

"Okay fine," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I...um."

"Just spit it out already," he said impatiently.

"I-I ate the last cookie. I'm really sorry Ian."

**TEEHEE**


	2. Damn You Heavy Sleeper

**A/N: So how are you guys? That's literally all I have to say. Enjoy.**

**Ian's POV**

I was lying wide awake in bed with Anthony gently snoring by myself by my side. I loved the little snuffling noises he made when he was asleep, the look of serenity on his face as he was lost in the land of dreams. But I'd been watching him for about an hour now and it was five thirty am. I was bored. I leaned over and stretched out my arm to grab a black marker pen from the bedside table which just happened to be sitting there innocently.

"Anthony, are you awake?" I whispered into his ear. No response.

Whilst trying to hold back my childish giggles, I very carefully started my handiwork. Slowly, I drew three long lines on both of his rosy cheeks- the whiskers. For the final touch, I added a cute little black nose. Perfect.

After defacing my boyfriend, I laid back down, bored once again. There was no way I was going back to sleep and I didn't want to suffer alone.

"Anthony," I sang softly into his ear. "Wake up." No answer.

"Hey poop face, wake up," I said louder this time, poking him in the ribs for good measure. I managed to get a small grunt out of him but that was it.

"Hey you stupid Mexican who isn't even Mexican!" I said even louder whilst punching his arm. "I said wake up!" This of course, had no effect on him whatsoever. Was he really that deep of a sleeper?

Deciding that a more direct approach was needed, I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him so that I was straddling him. Then I really let loose.

"Anthony Padilla you have been asleep for long enough! Wake up already!" I yelled as I continually slapped him across the face.

I don't know if it was the stinging sensation on his cheeks or me shouting in his face but he finally woke up.

"What the hell Ian?" Anthony groaned whilst rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Morning babe," I smiled as sweetly as possible. Anthony just looked over at the digital SpongeBob clock and sighed.

"Would you care to explain to me why you were sitting on my nuts and slapping me senseless when it's not even six in the morning?" he said irritably. I couldn't help smirking a little bit. I love it when he's grouchy, it's so cute. Whenever I point this out to him, he gets even moodier which is just too funny.

"I couldn't get back to sleep," I said, doing a good impression of a little kid who has just woken up their parents for no reason.

"That's not a very good explanation," he shook his head slowly at me.

"I was all by myself," I added. "I was lonely. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked me with a blank expression on his face.

"Everything," I sighed happily as I slowly leaned in to press my lips to his. I could feel him smile as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in even closer. I started trailing light kisses across his jawline before he stopped me.

"I thought you said that you wanted to talk," he chuckled.

"I say a lot of things," I murmured against his skin. He let out his signature laugh which made me feel warm inside.

"I love it when you're like this," he sighed with content as I wrapped the covers tightly around us.

_About an hour later…guess what they did in that time ;)_

Anthony had his arms tightly around me while I buried my face deeply into his bare chest.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Anthony asked me, as he ran his fingers gently through my hair.

"Only about a billion times today," I replied, not looking up from his chest.

"Well I love you," he said. "Again."

"If you love me so much then will you come with me to the store?" I asked him. "I need to get some stuff."

"Do I have to?" It's still early in the morning and I really don't want to get up right now," he grumbled.

"Yes, now come on," I said firmly as I disentangled myself from his warm embrace. Seeing as he wasn't about to move anytime soon, I dragged him out of bed with me.

"I'm so tired Ian," he moaned with his eyes only half open.

"You seemed pretty energetic to me a while ago," I smirked at him.

"Well aren't you the master of comebacks?" he retorted, knowing I had him beat. After I tossed some clothes at him, he reluctantly started getting dressed.

Eventually we were ready to leave the house and as we were walking to the door, I couldn't help sniggering a little.

"What's funny Ian?" Anthony turned around to look at me in confusion.

"Oh nothing," I said, trying to hold back the rest of my laughter.

He still had the pen on his face.


End file.
